The invention relates to a carrier for a strand supply bobbin used on strand fabricating machines.
Strand fabricating machines may be provided with sets of carriers according to the invention. The carrier sets are moved by components of the fabricating machines along circular paths in opposite directions relative to the "work center" of the machine. Tensioned strands from the supply bobbins are incrementally released toward the machine work center. The tensioned strands may be interlaced, woven, braided or spiraled as to each other or around a core member.
Commercial products now being made on state of the art strand fabricating machines are many and varied; ranging from common garden hose to sophisticated multiple ply, wirewound high pressure hydraulic hose. Whatever the design and construction of the fabricating machine, the operating characteristerics of the carriers for strand supply bobbins are critical to the manufacture of quality products.
It is deemed essential that strand fabricating machines use strand carriers that provide instantaneous braking action as well as accurate tension settings and minimum variations in tension during strand release and letoff.
Relevant prior art known to applicants is: U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,617, 1/1949, Carter, Class 242/156; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,904, 9/1973, DeYoung, Class 188/82.3; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,147, 6/1974, Richardson, Class 87/57; U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,939, 10/1974, Wiley, Class 87/57; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,279, 3/1983, Koch, Class 242/156.